1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and more particularly, to an antenna module capable of lowering production costs, and enhancing antenna performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the popularity of wireless communication, an antenna has become one of the essential elements of a portable electronic product, such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop, and satellite navigation device, etc. In general, the antenna has one or two signal contacts, such as a feeding point and ground point, for electrically connecting to a circuit board in an electronic device, to transmit or receive radio signals.
Due to mobility-oriented quest, portable electronic products are constantly inclined toward compact and less spatial development. Thus, transceiver features and production cost of an antenna used for radio signal reception and transmission in the electronic products has to be taken into consideration in respects to both design and manufacture. Antenna structures usually accommodate to shapes of the electronic products, and therefore, for the sake of convenience, the antenna is usually positioned and fixed prior to connecting the signal contacts of the antenna to the circuit board by wiring and welding an adapter. In general, the antenna connects to the circuit board, through a high-frequency cable which provides a better impedance match and avoids signal deterioration. However, the high-frequency cable is more expensive, and hence increases production costs of the electronic products. In addition, operations of wiring have to be performed manually, causing costs of labors and time.
Take an antenna structure of a laptop for example, the antenna of the laptop is made from bending iron parts, and disposed on the front lid of the laptop in cooperation with a signal cable. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of an antenna structure of a conventional laptop 100. The laptop 100 includes a liquid crystal module (LCM) 110 and a mainframe 120. Aside from a liquid crystal screen, the LCM 110 have a symmetric antenna 140 disposed on both left and right ends of an upper side of the LCM 110. A feeding line of the antenna 140 is a high-frequency coaxial cable 142, such that high-frequency electric signals can be transmitted between the antenna 140 and a wireless module 130 in the mainframe 120. However, this antenna structure occupies spaces in the LCM 110, and thus causes defects of undesirable products sizes for laptops appealing to compactness. In addition, the high-frequency coaxial cable 142 has to be pulled out from a top of the LCM 110 to the mainframe 120, which increases wiring path of the cable and increases costs of the cable. Besides, increase of the wiring path of the cable causes more signal deterioration, and lowers overall communication quality, etc. On the other hand, due to increase of the wiring path of the cable caused by such antenna structure, in order to fasten the cable, fixation measures of the cable, e.g. hooks or retainers, have to be included in the LCM 110, which also increases production costs, and the wiring and positioning in an assembly process also rises assembly costs.
In this situation, in order to reduce production costs and enhance antenna performance, a new antenna structure design is needed.